Quietly Unhinging
by SilverSharpie3
Summary: The world knows Bellatrix as the cruel and sadistic death eater... but what made her so?


**I've always found Bellatrix to be an interesting character...**

* * *

><p><strong>1951<strong>

"Oh Cygnus! It's a girl!" Druella cooed from the bed. "What should we name her?" Not waiting for a response, Druella went on. "I think Bellatrix suits her nicely. She's so beautiful yet she's kicked me so many times in my womb I can't imagine her not being strong and –"

"God damn it Druella! We need a boy!" Cygnus cursed. "You told me it was a boy!"

Druella looked down remorsefully. "I said I _think _it's a boy," she said defensively.

Cygnus swung around furiously. "I don't care what you think!" he screamed. He stormed over to the bedside. "Give me an heir, Druella. My family went through great pains to arrange our marriage for a healthy male heir."

Druella shrunk back into the pillows at her husband's wrath. "I know," she replied meekly.

All the while, the only person that noticed little Bellatrix's crying was the nurse.

**1955**

Screams emanated from Druella's bedroom. Little Bellatrix chose to ignore them and continued skipping around the house, excited for her birthday next week. Her dresses were all set and the house elves were in full throttle.

While she was skipping around the house, an oddly dressed person outside caught her attention. Bellatrix seized this rare opportunity and peeked out into the world. (The Blacks rarely drew their curtains).

The light hit her dark eyes and the outside world opened up to her. She saw people of all shapes and sizes. Some were clothed in funny, brightly colored clothes. Not a cloak was in sight; this greatly puzzled little Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix! Get away from that window!" Cygnus bellowed. He immediately proceeded to swoop down on Bellatrix, who was paralyzed with fear at her father's wrath. He swung his muscular arm over Bella's little head and shut the curtains. "You are never to do that again," he commanded. "Muggles are far too filthy for our eyes to even look at! They are filth! Anyone who is not a pure-blooded wizard is FILTH! Understood?"

"Yes, father," Bellatrix said, looking down.

"You will talk to me with respect!" Cygnus bellowed.

Bella's head snapped up and she repeated, "Yes, father."

He glared at her and then shoved her aside before going back into Druella's bedroom. A moment later, he called, "Bellatrix! Come!" Bellatrix obeyed. "This is your new baby _sister_," he gritted.

"Her name's Narcissa," Druella said weakly.

"You are dismissed, Bella," Cygnus said coldly.

The minute Bella left the room, she heard screaming and cracking from the bedroom.

**1959**

"Congratulations on the son, Orion," Cygnus said with a hint of jealousy.

"I see you haven't been as successful, Cygnus," Orion replied arrogantly. "Isn't he wonderful? I can already tell he's going to be a strong, hearty boy."

Cygnus laughed coldly. "He's worth a thousand of my worthless daughters."

Bellatrix, who was sitting on the floor nearby, heard Cygnus' comment and scowled.

"Bella, honey, please stop doing that. It'll ruin your beautiful face," Druella asked sweetly.

"I don't care!" Bellatrix pouted. "Daddy likes Siwus better."

"Not true!" Druella exclaimed (though she knew it was clear Cygnus would rather have Sirius instead of his daughters). "Why don't you come and welcome Sirius into the Black family?"

Bellatrix complied reluctantly. "He's ugly," she said.

Cygnus slapped her in the back of her head. "Don't say that about your cousin! He's a hundred times more handsome than you are."

"Girls aren't supposed to be handsome. Girls are supposed to be pretty," Bellatrix retorted.

That remark earned her yet another slap to the head. "Another remark like that and you'll get more than a little hit," Cygnus threatened.

Bellatrix scowled to her mother's disappointment and then spit on baby Sirius.

Needless to say, Cygnus was furious.

"Why you little..." Cygnus never got to finish his threat; he proceeded straight to kicking Bellatrix before performing a series of mildly damaging hexes and jinxes on the eight-year old.

Bellatrix never remembered anything but the excruciating pain and defeat she felt.

**1960**

"Happy ninth birthday, Bella!" Druella said happily from her bed.

Bella snuggled up to her mother only to recoil a minute later from her cold skin.

"It's okay, Bella," Druella whispered. "Mommy will be better soon."

"She better damn be," Cygnus swore from the doorway.

As the miscarriages and stillbirths poured in, Cygnus became increasingly prickly and irritable. His drinking habits have begun to overtake his good looks, adding fat to his lean figure and hollowing out his face.

Druella chose to ignore her irascible husband. "Two more years until you go to Hogwarts," she cooed.

Bellatrix beamed. She liked being reminded that she was the eldest of her sisters. It was the only thing that gave her an edge over the sweet and immensely likeable Narcissa.

"Hogwarts is a place for trash," Cygnus muttered from the doorway. "It's perfect for our trashy, talentless daughters."

Bellatrix felt her cheeks heating up and her thick, black curls begin to stand on their ends. A wave of heat rushed over her and the cup on her mother's nightstand began to rise next to her.

"Cygnus!" Druella exclaimed.

Cygnus eyed the levitating cup with disdain. "Pathetic," he spat before walking out.

Bellatrix scowled and the cup followed her temper. It flew out of the room and smacked Cygnus in the back of his head before shattering into pieces.

**1961**

"He's simply stunning," a sickly Druella wheezed.

"Isn't he?" Walburga cooed. She gently skimmed her finger over little Regulus' cheek. "He's a jewel." Walburga proceeded to take a stab at Druella's inability to produce a healthy male heir. "Shame you can't have a boy, let alone two. You do have those three lovely girls and how many dead infants?"

Druella's anger flared but she was too weak to do anything about it. "My Bella is going to go to Hogwarts soon. She'll be a great witch."

"But not an heir!" Walburga cackled.

Bellatrix heard this conversation from behind the corner. Her temper flared and she began to storm into the room where the ladies were conversing but a strong hand pulled her back.

"You will do no such thing," Cygnus hissed. "You are already enough of a disgrace to this family."

Bellatrix glared at him but was powerless to do anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>To simply put it, Bellatrix is one of my favorite HP characters :3<strong>

**Reviews would be nice...**

**~ SilverSharpie3**


End file.
